Save Me
by RandyOrtonxWifexx
Summary: kelly's in trouble randy just getting out of jail kelly family send kelly to LA and randy with her to protect her will he be able to do his job without getting his feelings involve [ Kelly x Randy ] and a little more couples
1. Chapter 1

**kelly's in trouble randy just got out of jail kelly parents ship her and randy to la protect her can randy not get his feeling's involved or will he fail ?**

kelly is a 18 year old girl she does gymnastics very talented girl and very beautful and smart which people think she isnt because she's a blonde her dad is a the best drug dealer in Florida they call him God father kelly was use for him to be in and out of jail which wasnt very often because he have people working for him he never let am his employ look at kelly with lovey eyes or will he ever let kelly be in his business Kelly mother is just the lock of the family she keep everything held down for kelly and her father she would take in some of the children who needed homes till there parent's got together at the time they adopted a little 2 year old Kira who had green eyes and red hair kelly felt somebody shaking her she opened her eyes slowly sleep still in them a little to see her dad over her

" princess wake up " he said she rubbed her eyes she looked at her phone the bright light stung her eyes 4 in the morning

" daddy what could you want waking me up at 4 in the morning in the summer " she asked upset and confused

" baby i need you too pack all your stuff up " he said sternly kelly looked in her father eyes and saw something she never in her life in his eye's her daddy was scared she didnt see that at all so she knew it was serious she nodded and hopped out of bed and started throwing her clothes in bags " daddy were we going " she asked confused packing stuff

" we not your are " he said which made her stop packing

" why me " she asked

" Henry is coming to get revenge on me and he's going to take it out on you so i need you out of here " he said Henry is her daddy enemy they hated eachother since there fathers were doing the business

" what about mom and Kira " she said scared washed all over her face

" calm down princess they are at mom's in Texas's i just sent them with the shield" which was his man that didnt pay his money they job was to beat the hell out of them she nodded

" were am i going " she said looking at her daddy in the eyes which were blue like her's

" LA ; with somebody i trust " he said she was confused

" do i know them " she asked she thought her daddy trusted all his man

" no doll ; his family is a very close family friend he worked for me before till he got locked up " he said looking around the room seeing her stuff were packed he pressed his lips on her forehead " get some sleep and you'll be leaving tomorrow night 7 on the jet okay " he said she nodded he walked to her door " love you princess " he said

" love you too daddy " she said as he closed the door she flopped on her stomach trying to go back to sleep

* * *

" ORTON YOU OUTTA HERE " a officer yelled " OPEN 145789" he yelled and randy celled opened he hopped off his bed and collected the small thing's he had which wasnt much he deiced to leave it and walked out " who bailing me out " he asked

" a " randy was confused why would he bail him out he had a lot of workers working for him he didnt care at least he was out of that hell whole he saw was outside the jail he saw a silver car with windows black he walked to it and he saw his father old time friend Larry Blank also name ' god father '

" get in " he said with a smile that randy know way to well he got in thought and they pulled off

" why you bail me out i had one more year " he said knowing he been in there for two years for beating the shit out of a dude that didnt pay larry money but got caught larry gave in a credit card

" i need you to do me a favor " he said which made randy eye brows raised

" last time i did that i got locked up " he said sternly which made larry chuckle

" no i just need you to look over well like protect my daughter " he said which made randy eye brow shoot up

" Henry is digging dirty this time he's going after both my daughters and wife i cant let that happen i sent my daughter and wife to texas my oldest i need her safe i know my youngest and wife is with my parents " he said

" why didnt you send her with them " he asked

" no she's not going to wanna stay locked up so im sending you too off to LA " he said randy nodded

" how much " he asked which made larry chuckle again

" 2 billion in cash " he said randy smirked at nodded his head

" deal " he said smiling

* * *

" mama " kira said waddling in the room with her mother

" hey baby " she said picking her up kissing her little red hair

" kel" she said looking for her big sister who she admire alot

" she's with daddy " she said

" call " she said her mother smiled " let's call her then " she said smiling dialing her daughter giving it to kira

" hello " kelly said on the other end

" kel " the little girl said happy to hear her sister voice

" hey ki " she said

" wat doin " she said

" missing you " she said which made the the little girl giggle

" iss you" she said

" have fun at grandma's" she asked

" unhun cookies" she said clear which made kelly laugh

" well call me later pumpkin " she said

" ove you " she said

" love you two " she said her mom taking the phone

" hey baby " she said

" hey ma , how you guys " she said that was her daughter to worry about her family before herself

" good how about you , were are your daddy sending you too " she asked

" im ok , and LA with somebody he really trust before he got sent to jail " she said

" when you leaving " she asked

" tonight at 7 i think " she said

" well call me when you land " she said

" kay mom love you "

" love you too

* * *

"kelly sweetie " she heard her daddy call her she ran down to the bottom of the stairs

" daddy it's 6;30 were's my protecter" she said putting air quotes by protecter "

" i wouldnt call me your protecter " kelly heard a deep voice coming inside the house she saw a man with a white tee and some washed blue jeans good florida tan sleeve tattoos that she could see in his white tee he looked about 6'2 maybe and he had icy blue eyes that didnt show no emotion he had the bad boy look going on for him

" kelly meet randy "

**so welcome to [ save me (: ] REVIEW . and hopefully next chapter will be soon . **


	2. Chapter 2

kelly was in awe at how beautiful LA was a night she looked at randy he wouldnt talk to her and when he did it was couple sentence then he'll stop the conversation.

" have you ever been to LA" she asked looking at him in the backseat of a car her dad told to pick them up and take them to the hotel he looked at her

" yeah a couple times " he said

" i bet they have the best clubs here to " she said looking out the window which made randy look at her he chuckled

"what you know about clubs " he said which made her turn around with a smile

" a little and i love playing pool for money " she said smiling " nobody could beat me at home " she said looking back out the window

" or nobody didnt wanna beat you because they were scared your dad posey was going to beat them up " he said flat she chuckled

" or that ; but me and my bestfriend played before i bet him everytime so i know im good " she said winking at him the car stopped and they got there bags and walked in the hotel then a guy that was bald came in front of kelly

" you kelly " he asked she looked at randy who stood in front of her

" who's asking " he asked looking him dead in his eye

" larry , said to take you to your rooms " he said randy nodded and looked back at kelly and nodded they all started walking

" next time approch her diffrent got it ?" randy said and the guy nodded and walked away

" alright so , im next door " randy said " dont open the door for anybody , if you want to go out call me on this " he said handing her a phone " and throw your's away or turn it off , and when you order room services send it to my room " he said

" you are not my babysitter randy " she said

" whatever" he mumbled going into his room

* * *

kelly was in a red tight dress that stopped at her mid thigh the dress hugged her curves perfectly she knocked on randy door she stood there a while before the door swung open there randy was a towel wrapped around his waist water dripping off his body kelly shook her head and looked at the ground

" bar " she asked finally meeting his eyes he signed and opened the door for her to come in she smiled and plopped on the coach waiting for randy to get ready he came out with a button up shirt the buttons were unbutton to show off his chest a little you could see his sleeve tattoos he looked good kelly stood up " ready " she asked he nodded as they walked out they walked since it was a bar down the street from the hotel

" so how old are you " she asked

" 19 " he said looking around them

" how you know my dad " she asked

" my father is his bestfriend and i use to work for him till i got locked up"

" and why did -"

" is this 21 questions " he cut her off looking down at her she looked down

" sorry " she mumbled they were at the bar they walked in and girls were looking at randy and the guys were in awe of kelly she smirked and stood in front of randy i'll be at the pool table " she said walking off before he could stop her he signed and walked to the bar were he could see her he order hsiself a drink then a skinny girl with blonde hair and she had pink highlights came up to him

" hi im lila " she said sticking her hand out he nodded his head still looking at kelly

" so thats your girlfriend " she asked looking at the beautiful blonde he thought about it

" yeah " he said looking at the girl face she crossed her arms over her chest " really " she asked looking at kelly " because all the guys over there in awe of her and your okay with it " she said

" and your awe over me and it look's like she's okay with it " he spat back she rolled her eyes " whatever " she said walking away he smirked and looked at kelly she was beautiful he saw her bend over and arch her back to hit the ball and got two in he smirked she was good he felt a pat on his shoulder

" randy " he heard a familiar voice he turned around of course it was his bestfriend john who moved to LA when he was 17 but they keep in touch

" man they told me you left jail i didnt believe them " he said smoking a cigarette puffing on it which made randy chuckle him and john was the same but randy was a little bit coldhearted then john but john toy with girls he always have randy he didnt have time for girls he had to make money and girls wasnt go get him there but only drag him down he heard his name being yelled he turned and saw kelly smiling walking towards him

" what " he said she pulled her hand out which had about 250 hundred

" i guess im good after all huh " she asked smiling

" yeah yeah " he said rolling his eyes but a smirk cracked his face john coughed but randy ignored him and he did it again kelly looked at john a smiled alittle

" you should really get your cold checked out " she said playfully smirking he laughed at her " im kelly " she said shaking his hand " john " he said

" randy what is she too you " he said then randy saw that girl coming back from earlier

" my girlfriend ; " he said looking at the girl at the corner of his eye he watched her walk away he smiled

" she's larry daughter " he said john jaw dropped when the last time he saw kelly she was 12 and she wasnt that cute

" wow didnt you grow up " he said which made kelly laugh nodding her head

" thats life john " she said rolling her eyes

" well im tired shall we go back to the hotel " she asked randy he nodded

" see you two later " john said winking at kelly and randy handshake they walked out

**i know it's not like my other stories were they just start liking eachother they really going to take there time with this (; REVIEW ****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_thank you for all your reviews they truly make me happy (:_

* * *

Larry just got off the phone with his wife and his youngest daughter now it was time to call his oldest he dialed her number

" hello " she said

" hey princess , how things going " he asked

" good , " she said " how are things at home " she asked " are we deep daddy "

" no no no princess , just dont worry okay i'm going to fix this even if that mean i have to kill him with my barehands " he said sternly

" okay " she said below a whisper

" i need you to do something though " he said

" anything " she said he smiled his daughter reminded him of hisself

" i need you to dye you hair " he said

" any color or any color i want " she asked he knew that was going to cheer her up a little

" any color you want princess just please dont go pick crazy colors like pink " he said chuckling his heart warmed up when he heard his daughter laugh

" i wont daddy " she said

" you and randy getting along " he asked her

" i dont think he like's me " she said drawing circles on the bed with her finger with the phone to her neck and ear

" why would you say that he treating you bad " he was about to get angry

" no daddy ; he just dont talk to me " she said " i know i sound stupid but it's bothering me " she said

" no he always been like that , and i know it is because here everybody love you it- "

" boss um Henry sent some of his guys to LA to find kelly " he said and kelly heard

" oh my god , there going to kill me " he heard kelly sob on the other end

" no there not pumpkin " he said worried

" yes they are " she said crying harder

" what have i always told you "

" you'll have to die before anybody touch me " she said calming down alittle

" were's randy " he asked

" in his room " she said

" okay im going to talk to him i'll call you later love you " he said love you to and hung up

* * *

" randy " larry said through the phone

" yeah " said

" if anybody ask you two who you are you are you and kelly are boyfriend and girlfriend i dont want her in the room by herself anymore and she need to dye her hair " he said

" what's going on " randy asked

" henry sent some of his boy's down there ; and i need all my guys here i already sent three off you have any buddys i'll pay them i just want my daughter safe " he said

" i got some friends out here " he said looking out the window

" great till them i'll pay them your same amount , do you have your guns right " he asked

" yes sir never leave them " he said

" anything happen to my daughter orton i'll kill you " he said hanging up randy rolled his eyes and dialed John

" wassup " he said

" do ted , mike , cody and wade still stay here " he asked

" yeah why " he asked

" i need you guys help come to the hotel down the street from Bobs bar come on the 4th floor and room 298 " he said

" gotcha " he said hanging up he knocked on kelly door she opened it and wiped her tears

" what's wrong " he asked but it wasnt comforting

" im scared randy it like i have a red target on my back there going to kill me " she said walking back into the room with randy following her he signed and turned kelly around put his hands on her shoulders

" kelly , i will not let anybody kill or hurt you ; your life is in my hands and i have back-up so you will be back in Florida with no hairs on top of your little pretty head touched kay " he said then realized he just called her pretty kelly noticed it because her cheeks turned pink and she looked down he moved his arms from her shoulders

" wanna pick up your hair dye " he asked her her eyes lit up and she nodded he chuckled and they walked out the hotel room and met john , ted , mike and cody on the elevator randy passed him his key and they walked to the room with there bags

" who was the other three " she asked as the elevator doors closed

" my back up " and kelly started laughing and randy looked at her with his eyebrows raised she stopped

" your serious " she said he chuckled and nodded " as a heart attack "

" are they good " she asked

" i wouldnt trust them if they werent right " he asked she nodded feeling kinda stupid for asking that

" and your dad said were a couple " he said which came out wrong kelly looked at him weird " no he said if anybody ask were a couple " he corrected she nodded her head and start playing with the ends of her blonde hair

" im going to miss my blonde hair " she said he rolled his eyes

* * *

kelly was hugging randy waist as her blonde hair flew behind her they were on randy motorcycle his uncle sent him from back home she turned around and saw a white van speeding up on them

" randy " kelly yelled

" kelly relax " he said

" no it's a white van speeding up on us " she yelled he looked

" what the fuck " he yelled turning in lanes which made kelly hold on to him tighter then they heard gun shots

" omg " kelly screamed randy saw the way he was going was blocked off

" kelly im going to need you to grab the handle bars okay " he felt her nodded against his back

" 1 , 2 , grab it " he yelled she grabbed them and randy was shooting at the van and shoot one of the guys and blew the tire out " we clear " he said and he sat back down and went up an exit to the mall which they ran in

" how the hell they get here so fast " she yelled making everybody look at them

" shh " he said grabbing her wrist pulling her to the beauty supply she picked out the brunette " lets go before the find us " she said paying for it

" Kelly Blank " a tall guy that was a inch taller then randy who stood in front of her

" and who wanna know " he asked

" sorry sir she's my niece im sorry for any trouble " he said looking at kelly with a smirk

" well im her boyfriend and i think i met all her family so why dont you fucking get lost " randy spat kelly stood behind him clentching to the back of his shirt

" randy can was go " she asked

the guy punched randy right in the jaw and randy started to hit him in the face kelly just stood there in shock today sucked really and she saw other guys running towards her and one grabbed her wrist pulling her

" randy " she screamed he looked up and was about to run but the guy pulled her off and she saw john , ted , cody , wade and mike running all she knew people were fighting so she ran and made sure nobody was following her till she felt somebody grab her

" please do kill me " she cried her eyes shut then she felt them push her head into their chest stroking her blonde hair she looked up and wrapped her arms around his neck " uncle shawn " she said hugging him he hugged her back " no love for me " she heard her other uncle she hugged him

" what are you too doing here " she asked wiping her tears

" you really thought your dad was not gone send us " he said she rolled her eyes and smiled

" im glad to see yall because there are trying to kill me , but randy , john , cody , wade , and ted are fighting them " she said

" calm down " shawn said and saw the cops pull the boys away

" kelly " randy yelled looking for her " im right here " she said walking to him with shawn and paul behind her he picked her up and hugged her

" omg i thought i was dead i thought i lost you " he said

" im not a toy you know " she said grasping for hair

" sorry " he said putting her down then he realized how he was acting he never cared for a girl like he did for kelly and he kinda liked it when he thought he lost her it was because her father threated him he was scared he wouldn't here her wining no more or her laugh

* * *

all seven men were waiting for kelly to get out the bathroom from dying her hair then they heard her yell " ready "

" we was ready a hour ago " cody yelled which made all them chuckle they all heard kelly mocking him and she walked out the bathroom now her long blonde hair was dark and it was brunette like

" wow " ted said

" so how it look good or bad " she said looking at them

" it fits you " shawn said him and paul standing up

" if you need us paul in room 280 and i have 287 " they said walking out the room kelly put her hair in a bun

" what we eating " she asked

" pizza " he said

" i dont wanna eat pizza " she wined throwing her head back

" who ever wanna eat pizza say i " cody said

" i " wade said

" i " john said

" i " randy said

" really " kelly and ted said at the same time

" what do you to want then

" tacos " they said at the same time smiling at eachtoher nodding there heads which made the other three roll there eyes

" taco and pizza it is " randy said grabbing the phone


	4. Chapter 4

randy was on the balcony smoking a a cigarette while kelly and cody was playing some racing game on his xbox kelly was laughing trying to push buttons on cody controller and he pushed her off the coach she started to laugh harder and the game said GAME OVER

" ha ha i won " kelly said standing up doing her victory dance

" only because yo cheated " he pointed out

" you were loosing anyway " she said smiling

" rematch in 5 " he said she nodded and saw a shirtless randy on the balcony smoking she slid the door opened stepped outside and slid the door back close she stood next to him looking up at him

" you know them things going to kill you right " she said softly he turned to look at her and rolled his eyes

" i'll live " he said taking another puff at it which made kelly roll her eyes

" dick" she mumbled and he smirked still looking over the town of LA they heard the door slid open and kelly turned around to see cody in the door way

" im ready now " he said

" been practicing " she asked laughing and he rolled his eyes closing the door going back inside kelly turned to randy

" is cody single " she asked and she saw randy jaw tighten a little he turned to her

" yeah i think so " he said rude

" i think he'll be great for my bestfriend layla " she said and saw his jaw loosen up ' did randy like her ' but she just shook it off he nodded and looked back out in the town she shrugged her shoulders and walked back into the hotel

" what the hell is wrong with you " randy asked his self trowing his cigarette on the ground stomping it " your job get the money she just going to distract you " he said to hisself again before walking back in the hotel straight to his room going to take a shower to get his head together .

* * *

kelly and cody was playing the game again and she keep beating him ted , john , and wade starting laughing

" dude you just suck " wade said taking a sip of his beer

" whatever , im hungry " he said going into the kitchen kelly layed upside down on the coach

" so who's the oldest of of all five of yall " she asked

" me " wade said " im 20 " he said " the it's randy , then john who 19 and cody and ted 18 " he said she nodded

" well all yall look old " she said giggling which made them shake there heads

" im bored let's go do something " she said

" ask randy , he was officially watching you " ted said

" he's not my baby sitter " she said in a childish tone knocking on randy bed room door and she didnt here a come in so she just walked in to find him watching tv

" i know you heard me knocking " she said closing the door putting her hands on her lips he chuckled

" what " he said

" well the guys wanted to do something " she said

" you " he said

" whatever it dont matter im bored randy " she wined she heard him sign what you wanna do kelly

" let's go to a gym or something " she said randy raised his eyebrows

" your going to work out " he asked

" heck no ; im going to work on my tumbling " she said he nodded

" lets go then " he said kelly left the room " were going to the gym " randy heard her yell she shook his head she had so much energy he didnt know were it come from

* * *

kelly was working on her flips and her luck one of the coach's were still there to help her with certain things and the guys were working out talking

" will you guys stop talking about her "randy said annoyed how his friends keep talking bout kelly

" hey all we saying is she is hot , and she athletic " ted said looking at kelly flipping

" im suprised you havent tried to sleep with her you like blondes" john said randy rolled his eyes

" she isnt blonde now is she " he said in a smart tone

" dude get back out there " cody said

" girls are nothing but distractions " he said going back to lifting weights

" you sound like a child " wade stated

then a guy came up to them with boxing gloves " any of you fellas wanna box my buddie over there " he said point to a muscular guy who was in a cage randy

took the gloves from him walking towards the cage and boys started betting

" if yo friend win i'll give eachone of yall 100 " he said they smiled

" deal " they said

" box "the guy yelled and they started going at it the other guy was getting the uperhand

" come on randy " cody yelled randy jawed the guy and trapped him throwing punches at him look like he was gone win this

* * *

kelly wiped the sweat from her forhead and body as she saw a crowed of boys around a cage and she didnt see the boys were she left them so she thought they were in the crowed she jumped up and saw cody by the front so she pushed her way through the front and was shocked to see randy in the cage and the guy hit randy one good time in his cheek that was going to leave a mark she turned cody around

" what the hell " she screamed because all the guys were yelling

" kelly i betted like 300 dollars on this i gotta make sure he win " he said turning around cheering randy on she just stood next to him watching randy carefully they made eye contact for a second and randy started to throw puches and he kneed the guy who now was dizzy

" KNOCK HIM OUT RANDY" cody yelled jumping up and down witch made kelly laughed randy threw his fist back and jawed the guy making him flying backwards and everybody started counting to ten and cody opened the cage and hugged randy who was leaning on the cage for support kelly stood with john , wade , mike , and ted laughing at cody as the guy gave the guy 100 each and cody earned 400 on this fight cody was helping randy out of the ring he pushed cody off him

" i can walk " he mumbled kelly rushed to his side seeing he had a bruise on his cheek she touched it softly making him wince he grabbed her hand moving it from his face

" are you insane " she asked him witch made him chuckled and shrug she turned to the other five

" you guys why would you let him do something that stupid " she said

" sorry mother " mike said making the guys laugh and earning a glare from kelly

" hey he's a walking bank " cody said about to pat his friend on the back when kelly stopped him

" dont touch him " she said

" dont touch him " cody said mocking her and they started making faces at eachother

" okay kids let's go get some icecream " john said laughing they all went to the ice cream shop and cody wouldnt stop talking about the fight

" dude they do that almost ever night " he said which made kelly put her head on the table

" shut up " she said but it was mumbled because of the table

" it's true , and we get paid for it " he said

" when the next one " randy asked which made kelly head shoot up

" really " she and ted said at the same time

" it was exciting " he said which made kelly roll her eyes

" you are nuts " she said eating her icecream


	5. Chapter 5

randy had a towel around his neck walking into a boxing club with cody and john behind him kelly , ted and wade stayed with kelly back at the hotel randy stepped in the ring with a guy shorter then him and he had a bread when the bell ring the guy stuck randy right in the face randy just smirked

" you hit like a bitch " he said and hit in the jaw which made him stubble he smriked " well this going to be easy" he said smiling punching the guy again .

the fight wasnt long so they sent another guy that was a littler harder but randy won anyway he wiped the sweat off his body putting his t-shirt back on

" man your a great bestfriend" cody said counting his money he bet and won

" got that right " john said putting his money in his pocket

they all got in the car and drove to the hotel

* * *

they moved into a different room it had 3 beds and a pull out couch and wade got his own room and john and ted switch from floor to couch or one of them sleep on the chair that pull out kelly was in the room while ted and wade was watching tv she was playing music off her phone and was dancing around the room with a brush in her hand singing '22 ' by taylor swift and she turned around and her eyes locked with randys and he had his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face she closed her eyes hoping it's not real

" it's real " randy said in her ear she couldn't breath like the oxygen left the air and her knees felt like they were going to give up on her she opened her eyes meeting his

" this never happened " she whispered neither one of them moving he chuckled lowly " so how did it go " she asked walking over to the bed sitting on it

" the first kid was easy i just toyed with him a little and they put another guy in and he was a challenge " but i beat his ass to" he said which made kelly laugh

" well im glad you won and im pretty sure cody is extra happy you won " she said

" yeah " he said rolling his eyes

" so your going to do boxing till we leave " she asked he turned to look at her

" i dont know yet i dont wanna let this be my main focus then something happens to you and it'll be my fault " he said

" it's okay to do things that make you happy randy and plus your good at it " she said standing in front of him looking up at him with her hands on his cheeks " even though i think its dangerous " she whispered he laughed and looked at her lips and she was biting her bottom lip she got on her tipy toes and he lent in a little and there lips met kelly closed her eyes she felt like she was floating in heaven randy snaked his arms around her waist bringing her closer she moved her hand to the back of his neck pulling him closer trying to deepen the kiss she moaned a little bit and she backed up against the wall wrapping her legs around his torso he pushed her against the wall her tongue slipped in his mouth making him grunt he started roaming her body till it was a knock at the door

" kelly your dad on the phone " they heard john say mhm she said loud breaking her and randy kiss she needed to catch her breath he sat her down she could tell by the look on his face he was sexul frustrated she fixed herself before going out the room when all the guys looked at her

" what " she said they all smiled and shook there heads going back to what they were doing

" hello " she said

" hey princess i got good news" he said

" hi kelly " she heard kira say in the background she smiled

" it's over " she said happy jumping up and down

" yes , but you and randy can come back next week and i'll give him and his friends there money for helping out

" okay daddy " she said " i'll talk to you later " she said and with that she hung up with a smiled on her face

" guess what guys " she said as all the boys looked at her

" its over i get to go home next week " she said smiling they all gave her a small smile they were happy for her but they were having fun with the 18 year old she went into the room closing the door to be pushed on the door and her randy was kissing her neck softly she pushed him away softly

" i got good news" she said he kissed her lips softly

" and whats that " he asked in a husky voice which turned kelly on

" i get to go back home " she said and he stopped kissing her and looked in her eyes

" so it's over " he asked she nodded looking at the floor

" but he said we can go back next week " she said looking him in the eye

" we " he asked with his eyebrow raised she nodded

" uh yeah you came here with me ; aren't you going to leave with me " she said confused

" i dont know " he said

" oh okay " she said softly moving from in front of him walking out the room leaving randy in the room confused

* * *

**( okay i havent did a p.o.v in over a year so sorry if i suck at it ] Kelly Point Of View **

i walked out the room with randy i thought he was attracted to me like i was with him wouldnt he wanna come back to Florida with me to build a relationship or something i was about to walk out the hotel room door till i heard wade call my name i turned around slowly to meet his eyes

" what " i said

" were you going dont we have to be with you " he asked grabbing my arms softly i yanked them away

" it's over all you guys can go back to what you were doing in the first place before i came " i said walking out the door going into the lobby i want going to leave to hotel i just needed time to cool off then i saw the pool was empty i could sit in there to get my thoughts together i walked in there and sat on one of the chairs when i heard a little girl giggle i turned my head to see a little girl coming my way i stopped her by picking her up

" where were you going " i asked her and she didnt say anthing

" i dont talk to strangers " she said with her little brown hair in a messy ponytail i smiled

" im kelly , now im not a stranger " she said

" my name is lila " she said smiling at kelly

" pretty name for a pretty girl "i said which made her laugh

* * *

"excuse me " kelly heard and she turned around with the little girl to see a man behind them

" sweetie you have to stop running off " he said trying to take the little girl and she shook her head no he had worry written all over his face and kelly could see it

" im sorry she wanted to go swimming and i turned away and saw she was gone " he said kelly looked at him closely

" i dont think you know her " she said and with that he pulled a gun out on them which made kelly guys widen

" look just walk if you make any noise i will shoot you in the brat got it " he said and she nodded and they started walking towards the lobby were she saw cody and john from the coner of her eye and they started to come near her but she put her head back which they saw the guy with the guy no to far behind them so they waited to they got outside to follow them they were already in the car and they took there guns out shooting at the van that started to drive away

" shit " cody said walking back into the building with john they took the stairs and ran up to the room and walked in

" kelly was just kidnapped " john said ted , wade , and randy looked up

" what you just say " randy growled

" look we did what yo told us to was to watch her but not so she could see us we was she walked out the pool with a little girl in her arms and a guy behind them with a gun in his pocket when we made it out there he already put them in the van and drove off and it was no plates " he said randy ran his hand over his face " her father is going to kill us " he said then they heard the hotel phone ring they all looked at eachother

" it got to be kelly she the only one who have it " john said answering it putting it on speaker

" shhhh, lila come down " they heard kelly say

" hello " she said in a whisper

" kelly " cody said

" cody dont blame your self and randy dont blame him or john " she said softly

" were are you " randy asked worried all in his voice

" well if i knew i would of told you " she said then they heard the little girl crying he's coming kelly hid the phone back in her pocket

" are you guys hungry " he asked

" and what did you do to it " kelly asked

" nothing i would never try to hurt you to " he said

" well i got to go to work so ill see you guys later " he said and with that he left

" kelly i want my daddy " lila said crying

" it's going to be okay i'll get us out of here" she said

" look call my daddy and tell him to get my cousin Cameron uncle shawn son to come down here he's a fbi agent till him to bring his team with him i have to go" she said hanging up the phone

* * *

larry blank was making his runs when his phone ring and he heard his youngest daughter crying he stopped in his tracks

" whats wrong princess " he said

" d-d-d-daddy kels on news missing "she said he couldnt really understand her she's only 2 about to be 3 she's learning how to fully talk

" give the phone to mommy " he said

" lar kelly's been kidnapped with this little girl name lila " she said

" were was randy and his friends at " he said anger

" kelly left a voicemail earlier she said it was her fault and dont blame them they will call you to give you the orders she gave them " she said

" okay they calling now " he said clicking over

" sir im-" randy got cut off

" kelly said dont blame you guys im not going to blame you " he said

" kelly said get cameron and his team to investigate" he said

" i can see what i can do " he said hanging up

* * *

kelly and lila was laying down in the bed that was in the room it was only one window and it was small that only a dog could fit in they were facing eachother

" kelly i gotta pee " she said kelly saw a door on the right of them she got up and it opened to find a bathroom

" come on and use it " she said and the little girl ran and used it and washed her hands and walked back over to the bed

" kelly , i scared " she said tears rolling down her little chubby cheeks kelly wiped them

" it's okay my cousin , and these guys are going to find us " she said and the door opened and she saw him come back in the room

" lilly " he said he was drunk or high maybe both

" my name is lila " she said he ran to her and grabbed her by the shirt and that earned a smack from kelly

" dont touch her " she said anger inside her both which earned a smack across her face

" dont tell me what to do " he slurred out walking out the room

* * *

Cameron was sitting at his desk in the BAU he worked with the fbi him and his team traveled the world catching killers and more tell Garcia came in the bullpit

" hello my little superheros we have a case in LA meet me in the room " she said walking into the conference room her heels clacking against the floor Agent hickenbottom Agent Morgan ,Agent Reid , Agent Emily ,Agent rossi agent Hochtner and agent JJ who was standing in the front of the room

" okay we have 18 year old kelly blank blue eyes 5'6 1/2 and little lila she's 3 years old brown hair and she 35 inches " she said and there pictures popping up they were taken yesterday in the afternoon and kelly contacted randy orton and told him to contact us " she said

Cameron eyes went wide " thats my little cousin " he said which made the team look at him

" if you need to sit -" hotch started but was cut off by cameron

" no i need to find her " he said standing up leaving the room to call his uncle

**dont worry it's not a " cross over " CM is just going to be in it for a couple of chapters trying to find kelly and little lila **

**and those who dont know what criminal minds its a show of FBI's who travel around the word to catch unsubs **


	6. Chapter 6

kelly and lila were sitting on the bed

" kelly you need's a doctorss" lila said looking at kelly stab wound

" i'll be okay " she said closing her eyes

" kelly how long we been here " she asked scooting closer to kelly laying her head on her good shoulder

" i wanna say about 4 days " she said weakly

" i miss my daddy " she said softly

" me to " kelly said softly " get some sleep " she said to the little girl

" i scared " she said

" i'll watch you ' kelly said and the little girl put her head on kelly lap and kelly stroked her brown hair till she felt asleep

* * *

Randy , John , Cody , Ted , and wade was watching Cameron team just working and putting the stuff together

" well he must had a stresser ; maybe his family died this day or his two daughters got token away from him this very say " reid said

" garcia talk to me " morgan said

" well my chocolate thunder two girls one was 18 and was a brunette with blue eyes and a little girl with brown hair her eyes were blue also they were taken away from there father " garcia

" wait what kelly's a blone though " he said confused before randy and the guys could speak garcia beat them to it

" no my curly head prince kelly dyed her hair brunette a month ago " she said

" do you have more information " jj asked

" yes them two children was exactly sisters and there father name Dan but he's nowhere in sight after he lost his childrens he just left " she said

" when was his kids tooken " reid asked

" i was already on that my smart child ; the day kelly and lila was taken" she said

" okay do he have anything that's under his family name " hotch asked

" yes a house " she said " im sending it to your phones now " she said " garcia out " she said and she hung up

" alright team lets go " hotch said as they all put there bullet proof vest on

" im going with you " randy said

" its going - "

" i dont care " he said and walked out with them team

* * *

lila woke kelly up

" kelly you hear that " she said happy kelly groaned and she listened and she heard the sirens of cops she smiled they coming to save her

" they came " she said happy but they frowned when the sirens pasted were they were at and she forgot she had her phone kelly gave lila the phone and dialed randy number

" go in the bathroom and lock the door talk to him so they can trace the phone ok " she said and she nodded and did what she was told

" kelly " lila heard

" no i lila " she said

" hi lila , im randy " he said

" hi , you guys pasted us we heard sirens your coming to get us " she asked

" um yeah im going to give the phone to agent jj and were going to help you ok " he said and handed the phone to jj

" hello " she heard a female voice

" hi jj " the little girl said

" hi lila , are you or kelly hurt " she asked as garcia listened to the conversation trying to trace were the call is from

" kelly got stabbed " she said then she heard dan yelling

" LILLY "

" who was that " jayjay asked

" i dont know he keep calling me lilly and kelly rose " she said

" okay juse stay were you are were kelly " she asked the little girl

" she outside " she said

" i got were they are" garcia said and lila heard her

" you find us " she said

" we'll be there soon okay " she said hanging up the phone and they heard the sirens again

" lila " kelly yelled which made her run in the room she saw kelly getting dragged away by the bad guy

" kelly " she said chasing after her and he grabbed them both by the hair pushing them on the window so the fbi could see him he threw lila and he held a knife to kelly neck she closed her eyes

" dan Houser im agent Hickenbottom ; why dont you pick up the phone and talk to me " he said and the phone rang he diding move the knife

" lilly get the phone " he said

" my name is - " she got stop by kelly

" answer the phone " she said lila picked up the phone

" hello " she heard a voice say

" hello " she said

" lila " he asked

" yes " she said looking at the man

" give me the phone " he said she gave it to him

" what do you want " he asked him

" let kelly and lila go " he said

" who the hell is kelly and lila these are my daughters rose and lilly " he said looking at the two girls

" no rose and lily got tooken a year ago " cameron said

" no thats not true " he said letting go of kelly

" you wanna see them they are outside with us " he said

" let lila out first " he said and he looked at the little girl

" go " he said she looked at kelly who nodded her head

the little girl ran outside to emily arms

" now kelly " he said he shook his head no

" daddy let her go " he heard his daughter say he looked out the window and saw his little bruntte girl who was 4 years old he smiled and ran out the house and hugged the little girl randy ran in the house to get kelly she was on the floor pasted out and he notice her wound

" kelly need help " he yelled kneeing down to her

" kelly baby " he said

" randy " she groaned

" im right here " he said

* * *

" kelly " kelly heard a voice she opened her eyes slowly to see lila sitting next to her bed

" thank you kelly " she said and she kissed her on the cheek

" your welcome " she said which cameout husky from not talking

then cameron and his team came in

" thank you guys so much " she said they smiled at her

" its our job " emily said

and they stayed and talked for a while and they left because they had to get back then John ,Ted ,Cody , and wade came in with teddy bears ballons , chocolate , icecream and flowers kelly laughed at them

" i just got stabbed " she said chuckling

" and kidnap for like a week " cody pointed out she realized randy wasnt with them

" were's randy " she asked

" he's been here since you got her yesterday he needed to eat and take a shower so we had to make him go to the hotel and get some sleep " she smiled and nodded they all talked and no longer then a hour randy came back

" im glad you woke up" he said sitting next to her she laughed " me to " she said smiling at him

" well we gotta get our stuff from the hotel were moving back into wades house " cody said which made kelly laugh and the guys left and it was only kelly and randy

" can you lay with me " she asked he nodded and layed next to her she layed her head on his shoulder

" im glad your safe really " he said placing a kiss on her head she smiled and looked up at him

" you going soft on me randy " she said smiling he rolled his eyes

" you better be lucky your wound if not i would of pushed you off " he said laughing at her face

" i really missed you guys though " she said looking at the wall

" we missed you to " he said

" so how was to be around fbi agents " she asked

" weird , but it was ok " he said

" tomorrow i got back " she said

" we " he said she smiled and kissed him on the lips

" get some sleep we have a heck of flight tomorrow " he said and with that she closed her eyes

**okay so what would you guys like to see now ? randy asked her out on a date maybe . and nobody cody , ted , wade , and john :( for now at least so dont be sad **


	7. Chapter 7

kelly was saying her goodbyes to the guys who were like bothers to her now she wiped tears as she got done hugging john she smiled at them cody took it the hardest they always were playing games together he finally got the sister he wanted randy came back into the room to see the guys tryna fight back tears and kelly wiping hers

" you ready " he asked her she nodded and hugged all the guys and cody hung on to her

" cody let go of me " said said laughing putting her hands on his head

" dont leave me " he said being dramatic

" your being dramatic " kelly said rolling her eyes

" no im not my life is over " he said then thought about it " now im being dramatic " he said which made them all laugh he let go of her

" you guys come visit anytime " she said smiling they nodded and her and randy left

"wow the guys really love you " he said as they got in the car driving to the airport

" im a loveable person " she said giggling " why didnt want to come back with me " she asked

" because kelly i never had a feeling for a girl like that they were one night stands your different and i didnt like it so i pushed you away " he said

"aw your so cute " she said scooting over placing a kiss on his cheek which made him playfully roll his eyes at her

* * *

it was 1 in the afternoon kelly and randy walked in the Blanks household her and randy set there stuff down by the door walking completely in kelly looked at randy who raised his eyebrows the house was silence which was unusual with a 3 year old living in the house

" im home " kelly shouted then they heard little feet above them and giggling which made kelly smile really big she got to the end of the stairs to see little kayla her green eyes showed she was excited to see her big sister " kelly " she yelled on top of the stairs trying to go fast down the stairs by taking one step at at time which made randy chuckle she stopped at the second stair to the bottom and jumped in kelly arms who swung her around

" i misses you " the little girl said planting kisses all over her big sister face who she adore kelly giggled " i missed you more " she said planting kissing on her face also which made her giggle kelly adjusted kira on her hip and looked at her

" were mommy and daddy " she asked

" daddy work and mommy shop " she said kelly nodded and then they heard kira name being called by two familiar voices which made kelly smiled she signaled randy to stand were she was standing and she gave kira to him and she stood on the other side of the stairs were they wont be able to see her

" omg who are you and what are you doing in my uncle house " eve said glaring at randy " Kira i told you abou-" she was cut off by layla

" you never answered who the hell are you " she yelled which made randy smirk

" yeah who are you " they heard kelly voice coming from her hiding spot making her bestfriend and cousin run down the stairs and hug her

" uncle larry didnt say you were coming back today " eve said letting go of her cousin then realized she dyed her hair

" omg yo hair " layla said and you heard her British accent clear touching kelly brunette hair

" i know im going to change it back blonde " she said looking at randy with kira still in randy arms tracing over his tattoos telling him how awesome they were which made him chuckle and he thanked her

" now who the hunk " layla said which made kelly blush

" randy was they guy i was with in la with " she said and randy head snapped in there direction and he walked over to them

" i know you got up on " eve asked making kelly turn red and she closed her eyes slapping her forehead laughing

" guyss stop " she said in a whining tone randy just stood there with a smirk on his face

" whatever so what are you doing for you birthday " layla said smiling randy looked at kelly how come he didnt know kelly was about to be 19 soon

" she said she spending da day wif me " kira said smiling at her sister kelly squinted her eyes in confusion she never said that or she never remembered saying that she laughed nervously

" oh yeah how could i forget " she said smiling at the toddler who smiled back at her

" ki how about you spend the _day_ with kelly and we spend the _nighttime_ with kelly " eve suggest to the toddler who was still in randy arms she put her finger on her chin thinking she looked at kelly

" otay but she can go at my bedtime " she said which made them laugh

* * *

kelly and randy was in her room

" how come you didnt tell me your birthday was coming up " he asked

" because you weren't coming with me remember " she pointed out he nodded

" so what you think layla and eve got planned for you " he asked her laying down in her bed and kelly rested her head on his chest

" probably go to layla father club " she said he nodded

" well i wonder will little kira well let me steal you just for the morning " he said she looked up at him

" for " she asked

" breakfast silly " he said she smiled

" oh she will if she can tag along " she said laughing

" i dont mind i guess " he said she nodded

" so when is your birthday " he asked her

" in two days " she said yawning

" get some sleep " he said and she closed her eyes letting sleep taking over her

**this story not gone be long "/ like forreal i lost interest i BUT if i find it i will continue this story then i will re-write WWE princess ! and you dont have to read it if you dont want to i wouldnt suggest it either everything is going to be different but who would you like to see be john lover **

**Mickie james who was Originally in the story **

**Trish **

**or Torrie wilson ? which one or a OC ? **


	8. Chapter 8

kelly , and layla was sitting on the coach talking while kira was on the floor playing with her toys listening to kelly and layla randy was back working for kelly father but he was more like his wingman he hung out with him alot and had his back pretty much

" baby me and randy about to go take care of some things " her father said looking at the three girls in the living room

" okay daddy , be safe you to " she said turning around looking at the two and they nodded saying ' we will' and whith that left the house

" why dont you to just go out " layla asked kelly shrugged

" he wont ask me out " she said

" i think he's waiting " layla said

" whatever , but i really like him and he really like me i dont see what's the hold up " she said annoyed a little layla nodded they just didnt know little kira was smarter then they thought

" isn't he taking you and kira out for breakfast " layla asked and kelly nodded " tell me how that go " she said getting up " i have to go see you tomorrow " she said and kissing kira on the head before leaving

" it's just me and you " kelly said to her little sister who looked up at her and smiled

" i like it when its just me and you " she said which made kelly heart warm up

" really " she asked shocked which caused kira to nodded her little red curls bouncing up and down

" how about me and you go shopping then " she asked her little sister who shook her head no

" tomorrow " she said kelly smiled she wanted to do it because it was her birthday she nodded and gave her little sister a warm smile

* * *

a couple hours later randy and larry came back to the house and randy was sitting in larry office with larry ,and the shield then kira peeked her head through the door larry put his hand up telling them to stop what they were talking about he turned his head to the little girl

" come in lady bug " he said she smiled and came fully in the room all eyes on her she looked at her daddy

" sorry daddy for stopping you meeting " she said looking up at him with her green eyes and her red curls were in her face he smiled which made the guys chuckle

" you didnt stop anything you come first anyway " he said she smiled he picked her up putting her on his lap " so what you need princess " he asked her she smiled

" randy " she said and he raised his eyebrow so did randy

" did kelly send you in here " he asked she shook her head no

" kelly with eve daddy " she said

" why you want randy then " he asked looking at the little girl who rolled her green eyes at her father which made him smile

" because daddy i need to's talk to him " she said and leaned closer to his ear " in pwivate " she said he chuckled and nodded his head

" ok randy she needs to talk to you " he said randy nodded and picked her up and they went in the backyard

" so what cha wanna talk about " he asked her

" why wont you ask kelly out " she said which made look at her weird

" huh " he asked her

" why you no ask kelly out " she said in a smart tone

" it's to soon dont you think " he asked she shook her head no

" it's okay randy you can ask her out " she said he chuckled

" thanks for the advice " he said she smiled and nodded

" anytime " she said and got up and went in the house

" she is something else " he chuckled getting up his self

* * *

kelly , randy , and kira was at ihop just enjoying there morning together kira was happy to see them together and they were flirting

"you too cute " she said which made randy rub the back of his neck and kelly cheeks turn red looking down

" i heard you were trying to be cupid " kelly asked her little sister

" you the one that was conuse randy wont ask you out so i ask" she said which made kelly put her head on the table closing her eyes shut randy smirked

" remind me to watch what i say around you "she said picking her head up trying to avoid eye contact with randy who still had the smirk on his face

"it's okay baby " he said kissing her which made her roll her eyes " i think it's cute " he said

" and randy you said you so in kelly so i just thought i put together " she said putting a cut up pancake in her mouth it was randy turn to turn red and kelly to smirk

" we'll wasnt this the best breakfast i ever had " kelly said clapping her hands getting up looking at kira " you ready to go shopping " she asked her she nodded and help her arms up to get out her seat which randy did he paid the bill

" have fun shopping and ill see you tonight " randy said which kelly nodded

" randy you no come ? " she asked her little face showed confusion and sadness kelly got to her sister level

" you said you wanted it to be us " she said holding her sister hands looking at her

"plus i have to take care of some stuff " he said her little face still showed sadness he picked her up making her look at him kelly sat up and watched them

" how about all three of us have lunch together " he asked her face lit up and she nodded excited he smiled and kissed her head and put her down " ill see you two later then " he said givng kelly a quick peck on the lips leaving

" ready " kelly asked kira nodded and they got in kelly car and drove to the mall .

* * *

kelly and kira was in FKO for kira who wanted to match her big sister kelly was sitting outside the dressing room waiting for kira to come out in her little white shirt that said hi in the front and bye in the back and her blue jean shorts kelly got the same outfit but she got hers at forever21 she came out and modeled for kelly

" how i looks" she asked smiling at her sister who smiled back at her

" gorgeous like always " she said kissing her cheek

" we were our outfits to lunch with randy " she asked kelly chuckled and nodded

" i have to do a little bit more shopping then we can go home and change and you need sunglasses and im going to give us matching bracelets " she said and kira nodded running back into the dressing room to get dressed her and kelly got the things they needed and left to go to the house to get dressed they hairs were in messy bus kelly had a pink bow in her hair and kira had a white one they both had on sandals they had cross earrings they had there bracelets they walked downstairs to see kelly dad and mom downstairs

" daddy look me like kelly " kira said pulling kelly in the living room so there parents could see them he smiled

" wow your like twins " he told her she smiled and nodded " were you two going " he asked

" lunch with randy " kelly said he nodded

" be safe " he said she nodded and they left to go get there nails done painted pink they went into starbucks kelly order a cappuccino latte and kira got hot chocolate they left starbucks and went to meet randy at a little diner he saw them walk in and smiled kira spotted him and ran over to him

" who are you kelly or kira " he said playing with her

" i kira randy kelly have blonde hair i have's red hair silly " she said he laughed

" okay thanks " she said

" you have fun shopping " he asked her she nodded eating one of his fries he already had at the table

" thats good " he turned his attention to kelly who was looking at her phone smiling she put her phone down and looked at randy

" so what you have to do " she asked him he shrugged

" was it for me " she said smiling he chuckled

" i dont know you'll have to see tonight " he said smiling at her making her look at him with a smirk on her face

**so i forgot her username . but she wanted me to have kelly and randy go undercover i THOUGHT about it but then i dont know for what ? so i decided when im down with wwe princess i was going to do a story with them undercover but it wont be long so would you guys prefer the story on me just put it in this one ? please let me know because i know how im going to close this story ! & do you guys think i should do two stories at the same time ? or you guys like to wait till im done with the storys and start a new one . **


	9. Chapter 9

kelly , eve , and layla was squeezing through the crowed in the club that smelled like sweat and liquor they finally made it to the bar and order there drink

" kel's were heading to the dance floor , you coming " eve asked with her drink in her hand and the other hand holding eve hand and they were bouncing to the music kelly laughed and shook her head no " i'll be out there soon " she said they nodded and walked in the crowed of people dancing she turned around taking a sip of her drink she ran her fingers through her hair she heard somebody whistle

" look at you looking all grown up" she heard a british voice she smiled and sat her drink down and turned around to see wade she smiled and hugged him " happy brithday kel's " he said she smiled and thanked him and went back to her drink

" so what you doing in florida " she asked sipping on her drink looking at him he smiled " you know you gave me an offer to come down here anytime and i decied to hit the club because you said florida know how to party " he said which made her chuckled " so your here by yourself " she asked he shook his head no and she turned around and saw John , Cody , Ted , and Randy standing there she smiled and went to hug cody first " happy brithday kells" he said she smiled " thank you " she said and went to hug john and ted who also told her happy birhtday wade walked up to them she looked at randy who had a smirk on his face she hit his chest " this what you have to do earlier " she asked him he smiled and nodded she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and he snaked his arm around her waist which the dress she had on was hugging just perfect and she kissed him he pulled her closer into him cody pulled them away from eachother " get a room " he said play gagging kelly rolled her eyes at him and opened her mouth to say something but layla and eve came back over layla was tippsy

" kel's you said you were going to dance with us " she said moving side to side kelly laughed and layla saw the boys " who are they " she asked kelly pointed to all the guys and said there names " they were in la with me to " she said " gosh you just had hotties all around you huh " she said kelly laughed and the guys laughed " and who is she " cody asked referring to layla " layla this is cody cody this is layla " she said they shook hands and was in awe of eachother layla turned to kelly " you know kels i dont wanna dance with you anymore i rather dance with cody "she said and kelly rolled her eyes " well i am cuter then her " he said which made kelly give him a look " whatever : she said and the couple got lost in the crowd they all got a table kelly was sitting on randy lap and the others were sitting talking " you know what would be great " randy whispered in kelly ear she smiled and looked at him " what " she said " a quickie " he said she smiled and thought about it she lent in his ear " meet me in the back " she said winking at him getting up going into the crowd of people he looked at his friends and eve and saw they werent paying attention he went in the same direction kelly went she never said were then he felt hisself getting **WARNING THIS IS SEXUAL SO IF YOU DONT WANNA READ JUST SKIP IT **

pulled in a room he smiled when he saw kelly in front of him she looked up at him and kissed him roughly she pulled away " i thought you were never going to ask " she said he smirked and picked her up pushing her against the wall there tongues meeting soon kelly dress was on the floor she was only in her bar and panties and randy wanted her more looking at her he kissed and sucked on her neck making his way down making kelly moan his name she put both her hands on his head pushing him away from her body " randy fuck me please " she whispered he smirked and sat her down on the coach that was in the room and took off his pants and shirt and he got on top of her kissing her each of her skin he need her as much as she need him he slid her panties off she was already wet he smiled and slid his tonuge in her which made her arch her back " please randy " she moaned softly he kissed her again he took of his boxers which his member was already hard and kelly moaning his name was making him hornier for her he couldnt take it nomore he needed to know how it felt to be in side her he slid inside her feeling her insides close on his member " baby you so tight " he said sucking on her neck she put her head back randy just stayed still sitting in her so he could adjust to her " randy stop teasing me " she moaned kissing him he atarting thrusting in and out of her " faster " she said loud " anything for you " he said he went hard the coach was hitting the wall kelly went behind her head they both came to there climax and he slid out of her

**ITS OVER NOW (: **

kelly kissed randy they both felt closer to eachother they just layed there in eachother arms kelly phone started to ring she picked it up and saw it was layla she answered it

" hello " she said

" were are you and randy " she asked

" we got some fresh air why " she said which both of them know that ment they needed to get dressed so they were getting dressed kelly fixed her hair and moved her hair to cover her hickey randy gave her

" were ready to go please come back in " she said kelly rolled her eyes and looked at randy he was buttoning his last button

" here we come " she said hanging up she kissed him one last time and grabbed his hand and they went to the table were there friends were

" thank god " layla said and they all got up and left to go back to kelly parents house

* * *

**Next Morning :**

kelly and kira was in her room playing dress up " you have fun with randy " kira asked she just knew kelly and randy were doing something she didnt know what kelly nodded " yeah i had fun " she said smiling " thats good cus you deserve best kelly " she said kelly smiled " thank you baby " she said and she looked at her sister " kira can i ask you a question " she asked kira looked up at her sister and nodded " why do you like randy do much " she asked her she shrugged " he nice , funny , and he smell good " she said kelly chuckled and nodded her head " oh and he make's you very happy and i like that " she said kelly smiled and kissed her cheek and got up " today your going to meet randy friends cody , ted , john , and wade " kelly said kira nodded the door bell rang " thats them "kelly said running down the stairs to see the boys standing in front of her she smiled

"Kira they here " she yelled and the little girl ran down the stairs she didnt even care about the four guys with randy " randy "she yelled making her way down the stairs to hug him he picked her up

" i misses you " she said putting her head on his shoulder he smiled " i missed you two " he said to her " these are my friends john , cody , ted , and wade " he said she smiled and looked at john she looked down shy she whispered in randy ear " johnny cute " she said smiling he laughed he looked at him " yeah i guess he ok " he said she laughed he sat her down

" do you guys wanna see my room it's really cool " she said excited " yeah i wanna see " cody said she smiled and grabbed his hand showing her his room "i gots lot's of toys " she said making her way up the stairs she turned around and saw nobody was following " johnny you no come " she asked chuckled

" of course i'll come" he said going upstairs to the little girl room

" wow it's like we not even here " wade said and ted nodded

" aw, dont worry she will notice you two " kelly said laughing they rolled there eyes going into the living room

" kelly be my girlfriend " randy said kissing her " i cant keep you off my mind and lastnight i really cant keep you out my mind you drive me crazy you bring the best out in me you my little princess " he said she smiled

" i guess i can deal with you " she said smiling he laughed and kissed her

**yay they together sorry it took me so long to update ; and yeah it's coming to a end im not feeling it and i never did this before but for wwe princess im going to let you guys put yourself or your own charters in it (: you can pick who you wanna date , who you wanna be family to , but just know randy is KELLYS lol okay so that a no no a ex idc but no girlfriends for randy (: so let me know because this story only have 1 more chapters next chapters is 4 years later **


	10. Chapter 10

_happy Friday (: _

_4 years later :_ " kelly hurry up you have to see my presents " a excited 7 year old kira said kelly was in the kitchen " im coming " she said walking into the living room to see kira surrounded by presents she smiled at her sister and she grabbed the biggest box first " this is from Layla , cody , and carey " she said carey was layla and cody 1 year old son she opened it and saw it was the new barbie dream house she was dying to get she hugged them and thanked them kelly leaned on the fram smiling at her sister she havent seen her so happy in the past year from what happen .

_randy , was shooting at the guy who didnt want to pay his deal he was set up though he was suppose to be getting the money but right when he pulled up they started shooting his car up he breathed heavy and re-loaded his gun he heard foot steps coming around the other side of the buliding he was leaning on he didnt know if it was one of his men or the other he held his gun up with his figer squeezing the trigger when he saw it was larry blank he put his gun down then they started to shoot again and he got shot in his chest and the guys drove off randy tried to catch him but he couldnt leave his boss either he bent down and tryed to talk to him _

_" larry " he asked him he groaned _

_" randy , tell the girls i love them and sorry for messing up there lifes , and i want you to take over " he said he know his boss was getting rushed to the hospital he called kelly _

_" hello " she said you could tell she was sleep _

_" um kelly , you guys should get down to the hospital your dad was shot in the chest " he said and he heard her waking up kira _

_" we'll be there " she said hanging up the phone he was sitting in the waiting room for the news on larry the doctor came in " larry orton " he asked randy stood up " how is he " he asked him he could tell by the look on the doctor face this wasnt going to be good _

_" sorry to tell you this but larry dont have much time left you may say your good-byes " he said and right when he said that kelly walked in with kira in her arms who was still sleep _

_" w-w-what " she cried almost falling randy caught her he shhed her rubbing her head 10 minutes later everybody was in the lobby kira , kelly , randy , layla , and eve walked in to see larry hooked up with wires everywhere kelly wasnt even able to walk in the door all the way she shook her head " i cant do this " she cried and let go of kira hand randy pulled her in a hug _

_" yes you can , if you cant do it for kira you should be confronting her " he said she nodded layla and eve had tears running down there faces they kissed him on the cheek and said there goodbyes before leaving kelly was making her way to the bed and she couldnt do it not yet she shook her head stepping back " please can we go last " she asked he nodded he didnt want to push her they walked out the room and everybody got to see him and say there goodbyes her mother , and grandparents just came out _

_" it's time for you too " she said kissing both her daughter kira was now wanted to know why was everybody so sad kelly looked at the room who was looking at her giving her weak smiles she bit her lip she turned to randy who picked kira up _

_" ready " he asked her she nodded and held his hand the hallways seem shorter before she knew it they were at her father room kelly sighed " come here baby " she help her arms out for kira and sat her down she got to her eye level _

_" do you know what happen to you when you pass away " she asked her little sister she nodded _

_" you become an angel " she said kelly nodded with tears running down her cheeks _

_" well daddy is an angel " she said it took her a while to click and she threw herself in kelly arms crying kelly picked her up and the three walked in the room kelly sat at the chair next to his bed and kira was on her lap with her head in kellys neck _

_" daddy you taught be everything , i could tell you every and anything and you understood me no matter how horrible it was you loved me for me , you never did me wrong and never let anyone touch me , or hurt me i love you daddy " she said kissing his cheek " kira say goodbye " she said softly _

_" bye daddy i love you and i know you'll be watching me " she said kissing him on his cheek beeeep its heart meter went the nurse came in and cut it off they cover his body kira cried and kelly just stood there she couldnt believe he was gone _

" kelly kelly kelly " she heard her little sister calling her name she looked at her sister who was smiling holding up a jacket that look just like her's " it's just like yours " she said smiling kelly smiled back at her and nodded she went back into opening presents she opened everybodys which was a lot from family , friends , and her father co-workers who now worked for randy he did exactly what larry wanted him to do she looked at kelly

" you know i havent seen your or randy present no where " she said titling her head which made kelly smirk

" well miss know it all i - "

" it's in the garage , sorry im late tooda " he said yeah _todda_ was her nickname and she had a crazy one for randy they grew closer over the four years " but you gotta cover your eyes " he said

" im trusting you pooda " she said he chuckled and lead her into the garage and uncovered her eyes and it was a barbie four wheeler and cody with a puppy in his arms she smiled " thank you these are my favorites " she said hugging kelly and randy who smiled at her

" now we can ride together " the boy named justin who was also 7 and kira had a huge crush on him john , randy , cody , ted , and wade didnt like that

" psht " randy said which earned at hit from kelly she smiled shaking her head kira blushed and she nodded " yeah " she said he smiled at her

" aw " eve said which made them both blush and everybody leave except the boys everybody left and kira wouldnt stop talking about how excited she was to go on the ride with justin

" kelly can we pick something out really cute " she asked

" why do you need to look cute to go riding " john asked and the four boys nodded the girls rolled there eyes

" yeah sweetie " she said she nodded and looked at randy

" can you bring out my other present " she asked randy who smirked at her kelly looked at them confused

" what other present " she asked them and they smirked " turn around kelly " kira said kelly rolled her eyes and turned around " okay turn back around " she said

" that was very " she stopped in her sentence when she was randy on his knee and a ring in his hand

" kelly marie blank , this past four years have been the best with you , really i know im an asshole and not the best but you bring out the best in me , words cant describe how much im in love with you when your father had me watch over you in LA i thought you were an annoying crybaby 18 year old girl but then weeks pasted and i started to really care for you and when i thought we lost you in the mall that day my heart skipped a beat i would never ask you to be anybody else i love you will you marry me " he asked her tears was rolling down her face she nodded her head and he slipped the ring on her left ring finger he picked her up and kissed her and layla , eve , john , cody , ted , wade and kira was happy for her sister and now brother in law she jumped up and hugged them both " i love you guys" she said " we love you to " randy said kissing her cheek .

**well that was it like i said if you want a character in wwe princess which im thinking about renaming it also thanks for everybody who loved this story i know it was very short ; sorry for that ! **


End file.
